With the advancement of electronic technologies, an electronic device gets higher in resolution and therefore may display images with higher resolution, thereby providing a user with a better viewing experience. For example, a 4 k television is known from the conventional art which may have a resolution of 3840×2160 pixels. However, in some cases, a data transmission rate of a peripheral USB device connected to the electronic device capable of displaying high resolution images is very slow, which may result in abnormal operations of the USB device.